My Extraordinary Adventure with Xena and Gabrielle
by KCAdance23
Summary: An ordinary 21st century tween finds herself in an adventure she always dreamed of alongside her greatest heroes Xena the Legendary Warrior Princess and Gabrielle the Battling Bard. New chapter every week. No gurantees.
1. Chapter 1: THe Best Worst Monday Ever

Chapter 1: The Best Worst Monday Ever

I sing of Christine and her adventures alongside Xena the Legendary Warrior Princess and Gabrielle the Battling Bard. Well I sing of myself and my adventures.

Orange, Southern California 2013

It was summer. A Monday it was. Worst day of the week. Regardless the season. To others summer was great, but to me summer was pure torture. I am an only child. No one to play with. No one to talk to. During the summer I stayed home alone Monday – Thursday. It was fun at first but then it just seemed like I was being kept in an asylum of sorts. However that summer Monday, was the best worst Monday ever.

Just like any other day home alone, I woke up around 11:30, grabbed my idevices and headed to the bathroom. Then I just watched a bunch of Xena episodes during the day. But while I was sweeping the floors of our home, I discovered a part of the floor was loose. Out of my curiosity, I wanted to see what was underneath.

At that time I longed for an adventure, an exciting event. Just like all them movies and books. Doctor Who, Xena, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter etc. It would just seem so cool and fun to have an adventure, a great experience. Like how awesome would it be to see the TARDIS appear before your eyes or to go on a quest to find some lost forbidden treasure.

Anyways I managed to uncover what was under the floor board. I wasn't expecting anything to be under there but to my surprise, what I found was a very old sword. It wasn't just an ordinary sword. I recognized the design from the Xena series. It was Xena's sword! My mind was absolutely blown away. Xena's sword! It was clearly very old, but how could this be? Xena is just a fictional character. Is this sword just an antique? Or is it real? What was going on?

_Note: Sorry this chapter is kinda short but don't worry there's more yet to come. I am not really sure if I really like the title, so if you guys can suggest some titles that would be great. By the way, this story was inspired by my day dreams during school. Lol. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2: TheSword,TheChakram,TheScroll

Chapter 2: The Sword, The Chakram and The Scroll

Soo many questions were going through my mind. How is this possible? Is this real? Am I dreaming? I just sat there confused but at the same time amazed. Xena the Legendary Warrior Princess was my hero! My idol. I always looked up to her. I watched an episode every single day! Scratches on the blade from fierce duels with her enemies, the grip held by her very hand through countless battles against evil. The very sword of Xena, in my utterly normal hands. And guess what there also was?... The legendary Chakram!

Xena's sword and Chakram? Wow. I was sitting there speechless. Is this a sign? I held the chakram in my hands. Its so sharp it could cut through swords and through flesh with a single throw. And then there was a scroll. Very odd it was. I opened the fragile papyrus. It was in greek and therefore made no sense to me. Staring blankly at the paper the greek writing began to change into english words.

"Here lies the chakram and sword of Xena. You must be very confused and shocked right now but everything will be explained. First follow these instructions.  
1) Go get dressed ( I know your still in pjs)  
2) Put your sword in your belt  
3) Hold the chakram in both hands  
4) Say these words: Στείλτε μου πίσω στο χρόνο για έχω λάβει ένα σήμα κινδύνου . στο παρελθόν, όπου ένας μεγάλος πολεμιστής είναι ένα σύμβολο  
Translated: Send me back in time for i have recieved a distress signal. In the past where a great warrior is in need of a symbol.  
(Dont worry, you will know how to speak the greek)"

"What in this world?" I thought as i read the scroll. Should I choose to follow those instructions? Can I? Well you will never know unless you try right? As these questions and concerns flooded through my mind like a giant unstoppable tsunami, I decided to go with it. Who knows? This might be an adventure.

So with that result, I followed instruction 1 while thinking how odd whoever this person is can possibly know that I was still in my pjs.  
I dressed in my red jeans and a white belt, "my keep calm and dance" black shirt, with my red leather jacket and my souvenir LA hat, along with my red and black high top reebok shoes. Yea i know. I like to mix and match. I also decided to pack a few things in my satchel just in case. Some extra clothes, food, and you know the necessary items.

I attached the sword to my belt and held the chakram in my hands. After that I didnt know what to do. I dont know how to speak greek. It said I would know how. What is that supposed to mean? I looked at the words and instantly spoke it with ease.

"Στείλτε μου πίσω στο χρόνο για έχω λάβει ένα σήμα κινδύνου στο παρελθόν, όπου ένας μεγάλος πολεμιστής είναι ένα σύμβολο"

Suddenly my surroundings started to go all blurry, until i couldnt see a thing at all. Next thing i know im lying on a cold dirty ground. I stood up to see where i was and instantly got dizzy. Everything was still kinda blurry but it started to settle out. It looked like I was laying in the middle of some sort of trail between two forests. The sun was directly above me so it was noon. Then I turned around to find a sword pointing right against my face.

It was xena.

_Note: Yes, my chapters are short and im sorry. I guess there is going to be ALOT of chapters in this story. Please Comment and tell me what you guys think._


	3. Chapter 3:TheWarriorPrincess & B-Bard

Chapter 3: The Warrior Princess and The Battling Bard

Astounded yet frightened. I just stared into those piercing blue eyes. "Wow" I thought in my head. I dared not to say anything because I didn't know whether it was the bad xena or the good xena. With the sword still pointed at me, Xena said "Who are you and how did you get those?" She glanced at the chakram and sword. I noticed that she was wearing her usual beautiful brown leather, so that meant she was good. I replied nervously "Um i-i uh. Eh um please put d-down the s-sword." When i talked she instantly knew that I was very young. My dad always said that when people look at me they see a 16 or 17 year old, but once I start talking they can tell that I'm very young. Well I'm only 12.

Everything was just too weird. How is this possible? Xena is standing right in front of me. Thinking thoroughly I got snapped back into reality when I heard a horse galloping towards us. It was Gabrielle and Argo. It looked like Gabrielle had injured herself trying to do backflips n stuff. With that clue I knew we were somewhere in season 3. I think they've already forgiven each other in Illusia. So i think this is "One against an Army", however i think Gabrielle has injured herself loads of times. Plus I didn't see any wound from the poison arrow and she still has her long hair. I always liked her long hair and i was really sad when she cut it. I wanted to ask if Gabrielle had already been poisoned, but I know from watching Doctor Who and all the other time travel stuff that if I say something about whats gonna happen in the future or in the past that I couldnt possibly know to them.  
It could change EVERYTHING.

"Whats going on?" asked Gabrielle. Xena replied " I think this was the giant fire we saw". I looked around and noticed for the first time that everything around me within a a dozen yards was burnt. Wow. That was all I could say. Wow. I turned back towards and saw that they're faces were staring at me.

"Um hi im Christine Mouton. I'm 12 years old. Eh I don't really know whats happened. I don't know where I am either or when. It said that everything would be explained." I took out the scroll. Xena's eyes grew wide open as soon as she saw the red seal. Soon her eyes filled with tears. "Xena?" Said Gabrielle with concern.

Xena moved right in front of me. She stared into my eyes as if searching for something in my soul. Then as if she found it, she hugged me tightly. "Oh my god, Xena is hugging me" I thought. Ya im a HUGE fan of the series. "Come. I have a lot of explaining to do" Xena said with such joy " we'll make camp around here."

" I am Xena and this is Gabrielle" Xena said.

Gabrielle waved and I waved back thinking, " I totally know who you guys are."

As they started to unpack, I realized that my dream came true. I've always wanted to meet the warrior princess. I havent really talked to Gabrielle yet so I walked up to her and said " Anything I can do to help out?"

She turned around and smiled " Yea sure you can go collect some firewood."

Er. Um. I didn't really know how to so I reluctantly asked Gabby again. "Um er i-I don't really-"

" Try to go find branches or some twigs on the ground around camp. " she replied cutting off realizing that I didnt know how.

I've seen what it looks like on the tv show so I guess I got an idea. So I set of into the woods remembering which direction the camp was so I wouldn't get lost.

* Meanwhile Back at Camp *

" Xena? Can you tell me whats going on? Who is she? Do you know her? " asked Gabby

" Listen its something about my past and future. She is in both in a way." Replied Xena

" What do you mean by that?"

" Look I want to tell you BOTH at the same time ok?"

"Ok. She doesn't look like she's from around here. I mean her clothes. And she didn't know how to collect firewood."

" Hehe its gonna take some time Gabrielle. You are right she isn't from around here"

" She is pretty nice and shy though. She is soo young how old did she say she was?"

" 12. 12 years of age. I thought she was around 16. Until i heard her speak. I can tell by the way she talks. "

" She has the same exact sword as yours and the chakram, Xena. They looked much older. How can she possibly have that?"

" Now that I don't know. She also has some explaining to do." Xena said.


	4. Chapter 4: Xena and Ares

Chapter 4: Ares and Xena

While I was collecting some wood, I was thinking about all the things that had just happened moments ago. Xena hugging me? Why would she do that she doesn't know who I am, but seriously I just met my hero and her sidekick. How awesome is that!? Who knows what we are gonna do in the future, however then I started to think about home and my parents. School starts in a week, too. After that, I realized that my parents weren't even born yet and school is like thousands of years away. Yup I wont be tardy.

As I started to walk back towards camp, a god apparated in front of me. It was Ares the God of War. He was tall and all buffed up with muscle, however he didn't get the haircut yet. That sucked he looked more handsome throughout season 5 and 6.

Without saying a word he walked around me investigating. Ares the God of War then stared into my eyes just like Xena did. Why does everyone stare at my eyes like that? Are they like purple or something? No, im positive that they are straight up brown.

"Soo. They were right. You are the one in Red and Black." He said touching a strand of my hair.

Just then Xena came out into the scene.

"I thought I smelled a cockroach" said Xena coldly, pushing me behind her.

Xena's love and hate relationship with Ares was always weird to me. Xena hates him but Ares has a crush on her. Then in season 5 Ares gives up his godhood to save Eve and Gabrielle. I can't say anything about that though.

"I love how you can do that, Xena"

With that said Ares walked away and disappeared.

"Who was that?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Ares, the God of War." She replied with disgust.

We got back to camp when Gabrielle asked "What happened?".

" It was just Ares" I said.

It was then around 6:00 when we got everything ready. Xena caught a rabbit and Gabrielle went to go get some water from a nearby spring. Then, Xena got a fire going. While they did that I rolled out the skins. Even though we were just setting up, I thought it was rather fun. What if I end up traveling with them! That would be great! I smiled at that thought.

Next, I just sat by the fire thinking. Just thinking about life and things. Kinda like when your showering or your just laying in bed. That kind of thinking. We then all gathered around the fire when Xena started to explain.

"Christine, there was a time when i wasnt a very good person. I was actually rather evil, but before that I was innocent and grew up in a large town called Amphibolis. Then my village was attacked when I was seventeen. My brothers and I taught us ourselves how to fight and we raised an army together."

Gabrielle and I were now deeply listening. I'm sure Gabrielle has heard this all before though. Xena continued on.

"However, while I was practicing alone Ares showed up. At that time I was gullible and wanted to save Amphibolis. Therefore, I wanted power. Ares made an offer to me. He said that in exchange for saving my hometown and teaching me how to fight properly, I had to destroy all enemies of Amphibolis and there allies. During our training, I...fell in love with him."

"Wait, I thought—" said Gabrielle.

"You thought Petracles was my first, but no he wasnt. He was after Ares. Anyways, you know how gods tend to have children with mortals. He had one with me. And that one is you." She said looking at me.

My mouth dropped. I'm Xena and Ares' daughter?! No no. It couldn't. How can it? I was born in Orange, California. freaking thousands of years from now! It's not possible!

Xena saw that I was denying it so she kept going.

"I know this is hard to believe but its true. By then, my skills were at its highest. I could beat both of my brothers in a fight. Four months into being pregnant, I went to the fates. They said I would never be able to see him or her nor be able to name my child. They also mentioned that if you stare into my child's eyes, you'd be able to see a blazing purple fire."

"That's why everyone has been staring into my eyes! But im still not really believing you. How can I be your daughter? Im not even from Greece! Your lying!" I yelled.

Right then Xena told me to pick up the sword. Suddenly, Xena lunged at me with her own force. I instantly blocked it. Without thinking I started to fight back. Next thing I know we were battling each other.

I finally got control of myself and stopped. How did I do that? If what Xena is saying is true and im the daughter of Xena and ares, then that means its in my blood to fight. I've never fought with swords.

"Believe me now?" Said Xena. "I'll explain it more tomorrow. For now get some sleep And try to understand." she said with a loving look.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bounty

Chapter 5: The Bounty

The next morning, we all packed up and headed down the road. Greece was very beautiful back in the whatever year we were in. Its also was so full of nature. Back in the city, we didn't see much green.

I started to think about what Xena told me the night before. I was her daughter. And the daughter of the God of War. Everything just seemed so unbelievable, however daughter of the God of War AND Xena huh? That's so awesome! My greatest hero turned out to be my mother. I still love my mom back home too though. I tried pinching myself to see of I was dreaming, but nope everything was real.

"Hey Christine! Mind if I walk with you?" Asked Gabrielle.

"Yea sure, no problem." I said. "Say, has Xena ever told you about this before?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "No she hasn't, I thought that Petracles was her first lover. Well, that's what she told me. I mean after all we've been through these few months."

"Oh with Solan and Hope huh."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Said Gabrielle suspiciously.

"Nothing" I said quickly,then changing the subject. "So why did Xena act the way she did when she saw the red seal?"

"The symbol on the seal is the sign of Dahak, the dark one. We've seen it before, but she hasn't ever acted like that." explained Gabrielle.

Dahak? Oh he's trouble. I don't really know what he looks like, all I know is that he is the god of darkness. He's only appeared as a giant fire so yea, but what does that have to do with the scroll? Soo many questions not yet answered. Xena needs to explain more.

Suddenly bandits came out of nowhere, there were at least ten of them against three. Pretty good odds. "We've come to collect the bounty on your head." Said the tall dark leader.

"Sorry, but im not going anywhere with scumheads like you" said Xena.

I love how Xena always mocks her opponents. She kind of makes em mad. That's a smart strategy.

"Not you! Her!" He pointed at me," The one in Red and Black. ATTACK!"

Two of them came towards me at the same time, I flipped them over my back and they landed face down on the ground knocked out. Xena was fighting 3 and Gabrielle handled two. Xena knocked them out in no time. Another 2 men came towards me, however this time one came from the front and the other from behind. I did a front flip and kicked the guy making him run into the man behind me. I didn't see the leader anywhere, he must have ran. That coward.

"Christine! Look out!" Xena shouted.

I turned around just in time to catch an arrow flying towards my face. It came from the leader in the tree. Xena threw her chakram knocking him down from the tree. I looked around to see 10 knocked out men lying on the ground. That was so cool! I just caught an arrow too! How did I do that? My first battle with bad guys, without spilling blood. I took out 4 guys. Not bad.

Xena put the pinch on the man and started to question him.

"I've just cut of the flow of blood to your brain and you'll be dead in 30 seconds unless you tell us who set the bounty?" Said Xena.

"I-t w-was King Gregor!" Exclaimed the bandit. Xena released the pinch and punched him in the face.

"Why would King Gregor set a bounty on Christine?" Asked Gabby.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Replied Xena.

**King Gregor's Palace**

"Please, I did what you asked. Now give me back my son. He may not be by blood, but he still is my son!" Yelled Gregor, now starting to tear up.

A hooded figure came out of the shadows and spoke with a deep scary voice  
.

"Patience."

**On The Road to The Palace**

It was now noon and we've been walking since morning. We reached a beautiful waterfall, it was probably 30-40 feet high. There was tons of fish and I was feeling pretty hungry. We stopped and took a break there.

Next thing I know Xena and Gabrielle have stripped off their clothes and were heading towards the water. I covered my eyes quickly before I saw anything. I guess this was normal for them.

"A little warning would've been nice!" I shouted. They both chuckled.

"Come on in. It feels great!" Xena said.

Gosh it was so weird and awkward. Do I have to go in naked? Or can I at least wear my undergarments? Eh.

"Hurry up!" Shouted Gabrielle. I heard them laughing and splashing around. It looked so fun. I do love swimming. Okay im going for it.

I got behind a bush and started taking off my clothes and hanged them on a branch. I walked to the water as fast as I could hunching so that I could cover my parts. Then I cannon balled in.

The water felt great! I felt slimy fish underneath and it was freaky. I pinched my nose and went underwater swimming to Xena and Gabrielle, covering my eyes so that I wouldn't see anything. I got out from underwater when suddenly I got splashed right in the face. Xena and Gabrielle were both laughing until I splashed water in both there faces. Sooner or later it became an all out water war. Xena clearly made the biggest splash waves. Then Xena caught some fish with her bare hands. I dont really like touching wet slimy stuff. Luckily I didnt not see any "parts" because I kept my head up high.

At the end of the day we've eaten, got dried up and set camp. We mustve stayed under the waterfall for like hours because when we finally got out the sun was almost setting. It was such a fun day. We've all forgotten about the bounty situation for a while. I bonded with the women more. With my mom.


End file.
